


Другая сторона силы

by Amiram



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если ждать всего на своих условиях, можно ждать до фейерверка перед глазами.<br/>Вот Ирука и дождался!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другая сторона силы

***  
Ирука и представить себе не мог, что однажды ему может быть так страшно в собственной деревне!  
Он не боялся, когда на Коноху напали, и ему с помощниками пришлось под градом техник противника эвакуировать мирное население в убежища, а потом стоять на страже, не пропуская убийц. Не боялся он и тогда, когда на одной из немногочисленных миссий на их отряд вышли Туманники, и ему с другими шиноби пришлось напрячь все свои силы и умения, чтобы отбиться и выжить. И ещё во многих других ситуациях, грозящих его жизни, он не испытывал такого животного страха, как сейчас, в день Середины Лета, под грохот и вспышки фейерверков.

Началось всё довольно мирно, не предвещая никаких проблем: в штабе была укороченная смена, другие чунины, работающие вместе с ним, перекидывались шуточками и сплетнями, в основном касающимися того, кто с кем пойдёт сегодня на праздник.  
\- Ирука, - обратился к нему Изумо, - а ты с кем пойдёшь?  
Чунин поднял голову от документов и неожиданно зевнул во весь рот.  
\- А я спать пойду, наверное.  
\- Ты что! – вскинулся со своего места Котетсу. – Так не пойдёт, там же вся Коноха будет!  
\- Действительно, - раздался голос от двери, - нельзя же так пренебрегать немногочисленными праздниками нашей деревни, Ирука-кун.  
У двери стоял дзенин Хатаке Какаши, прищурив, словно от улыбки, свой единственный видимый правый глаз. Ирука почувствовал жар, волной пробежавший по его спине, но виду, что Какаши его притягивает, не подал – становиться очередным капающим слюной поклонником не хотелось. Недостойно, лучше уж дома, за закрытыми дверями думать о нём, трогать себя, представляя… Чунин ущипнул себя за руку.  
\- Я не пренебрегаю, просто устал.  
\- И что же может быть лучше, чем расслабиться на празднике, любуясь фейерверком?  
\- Я… - начал было Ирука, но прошедший внутрь кабинета вместе с парочкой друзей Копирующий его прервал:  
\- Тем более, там будут ваши ученики, за ними надо бы присматривать.  
\- Странно, что вас это волнует, Хатаке-сан. Тем более, - сказал он с нажимом, выделяя слова, - за детьми должны смотреть их родители. У меня выходной.  
\- Не ожидал, - прочертил кончиком сенбона извилистую линию в воздухе Генма, что следовал за Копирующим следом. – Неужели вам всё равно, что случится с малышами?  
В голосе явно звучала насмешка, но Ирука не поддавался.  
\- Не всё равно. Но ответить за всех я не могу.  
\- А всё же, - присел на стул перед его столом Какаши, - хотелось бы вас там увидеть, Ирука-сенсей.  
\- Зачем? – простым вопросом он едва не поставил дзенина тупик.  
\- А вот в честь того, что я вам отчёты принёс. Все три.  
Чунин скользнул взглядом по отрешённому лицу Копирующего, по наглой ухмылочке Ширануи, который развалился на диване у окна, оценивающе разглядывая Изумо с Котетсу, что необычно притихли, уткнувшись в папки.  
\- Вы мне пять должны, - вгляделся в чёрный глаз, и он блеснул вдруг таким огнём, что Ирука непроизвольно вздрогнул и поправил хитай – скрыл венку на виске, что могла выдать его бешеный пульс.  
\- Будет вам и пять, - протянул Какаши, постукивая пальцами по столу, - если на праздник придёте.  
\- А вам-то что? – спросил удивлённо чунин, но в ответ получил только смех.  
\- Да мне всё равно! Так, разговор поддерживаю.  
И Ирука, принимая и проглядывая до странного прилично написанные отчёты, подумал, что Хатаке Какаши в последнее время очень уж часто просто «поддерживает» с ним разговор. И началось это тоже после праздника – в штабе отмечали день рождения Эбису-сенсея. И не важно, что сам он такое не одобрял – как-то всё спонтанно и неудержимо вышло. Ирука тогда слегка перебрал: весь день не ел, замотался, а тут Котетсу со своей «штрафной»! Вот так и получилось, что Ирука столкнулся с дзенином в полутёмном коридоре, практически свалился на него со всеми свитками и тетрадками, что забирал домой на проверку. Твёрдая рука придержала за живот, ладонь прошлась по боку, прослеживая рельеф мышц, стиснула, прижала крепко к дзенину, что отрывисто вдруг произнёс:  
\- Осторожнее, Ирука-сенсей.  
И Ируку обожгло возбуждением и страхом, что его интерес откроется – кто же не знал, что Ниндзя Тысячи Дзютцу Шаринган Какаши весьма неразборчив в связях и встречается с парнями раз или два, не больше. А потом меняет на новенького. Быть таким очередным «сладеньким» не хотелось, и Ирука довольно резко вывернулся, сухо кивнул, буркнул «Спасибо!» и умчался в закат, прижимая бумаги к груди.  
Да только с тех самых пор Хатаке Какаши и начал «поддерживать» с ним разговоры, которые иногда становились полны каких-то намёков и недомолвок. Впрочем, вскоре всё разъяснилось: Какаши, в очередной раз столкнувшись вечером с чунином в пустом коридоре, без обиняков предложил встретиться.  
\- Встретиться? – опешил Ирука, отводя взгляд и облизывая пересохшие вмиг губы. – Но… мы и так встречаемся в штабе, – промямлил.  
\- Не строй из себя дурачка, - холодно одёрнул его Какаши. – Для совместного времяпровождения! Приятного, - чуть бровями не поиграл, масляно ухмыляясь под маской.  
Чунин собрался с мыслями и силами и поднял глаза, встретившись взглядом с Какаши.  
\- Я не могу. Извините, - и хотел уже уйти, но жёсткая рука остановила.  
\- Почему? Есть кто?  
\- Эээ… - подмывало ответить, что есть, но врать дзенину не хотелось, а ну как узнает? – Я с мужчинами не встречаюсь. Я только с девушками…  
Копирующий медленно увеличил расстояние между ними, с сожалением протянул:  
\- Вот как… Уверен? А попробовать?  
\- Нет! Уверен! – ответил чунин твёрдо.  
\- Ну, жаль, - и ушёл, ничего подобного больше не предлагая, но и не оставляя парня совсем без внимания.  
Теперь, глядя на Копирующего гения, и другие дзенины, что раньше лишь за миссией забегали в штаб, стали обращать внимание на чунинов, что там работали. В общем, не скучно так стало в штабе: намёки, взгляды, прощупывания симпатий и пощупывания за дверями – не жизнь, а пороховая дзенинская бочка!  
Какаши от других не отставал, даже можно сказать, что и опережал - уже через месяц его пристального к Штабу внимания трое чунинов могли с точностью рассказать, какой он ниже пояса, вот только о нём самом никто ничего сказать не мог – Копирующий «в руки» не давался, играл в одни ворота.

Ирука проверил, наконец, отчёты, сложил их аккуратно в папку, вскинул глаза на дзенина и поймал его горящий взгляд.  
\- А остальные… - начал неуверенно.  
\- Завтра с самого утра, Ирука-сенсей. И вам надо расслабляться, нэ?!  
Чунин вздохнул, мысленно попрощался с таким привлекательным отдыхом дома на диване и обречённо кивнул головой.  
\- Ладно, я приду на праздник. Хоть и не понимаю, с чего бы вам беспокоиться, Какаши-сан.  
\- Ну вот и славно! Там и встретимся, если что, – не ответил на его вопрос Копирующий и сразу же потерял к чунину интерес, сел вместе с Генмой на диван и стал придирчиво осматривать остальных чунинов, что-то шепча другу на ухо. Генма лишь согласно кивал, переводя взгляд с одной оживлённой физиономии на другую.

Вот так и получилось, что Ирука всё-таки пришёл на освещённые яркими фонариками улицы, надев простое юката и собираясь исчезнуть отсюда едва показавшись Хатаке Какаши. Однако того нигде не было, и сколько бы Ирука ни ходил в праздничной толпе, сколько бы ни всматривался в лица людей вокруг, дзенин ему на глаза не попадался.  
«Ну и Ками с тобой!»  
Оставаться на празднике до конца Ирука не планировал – спать хотелось до красных точек перед глазами, так что он, окинув взглядом улицу на прощанье, развернулся и направился домой. Однако на выходе с освещённых торговых рядов кто-то довольно ощутимо ударил его в плечо, натолкнувшись в толчее.  
\- Простите, - поднял чунин глаза и замер, онемев. Дзенин Хатаке Какаши стоял перед ним неузнаваемым, в дорогом синем юката, без хитая, но всё же закрыв маской лицо.  
\- Йо, Ирука… сенсей, - сказал тягуче, словно на булку намазывал имя. У чунина похолодело внутри от голоса, от намёка, что звучал в нём.  
\- Хатаке-сан. Приятно вас видеть, - ответил заученное и нейтральное, поклонившись и спрятав глаза, которые могли выдать его интерес.  
\- Дааа? – и вопросом этим все безопасные слова сломались, развеялись, оставив лишь намёк и ожидание. – Пройдёмся?  
Дзенины стояли за его спиной, нагло рассматривая чунина в недорогом юката, с неровно завязанным хвостом, с руками, которые он не знал, куда деть, и это нервировало. Ирука сжал ладони в кулаки, постарался прийти в себя, хоть ноги под коленками и ослабли при взгляде на такого уверенного, красивого Хатаке с встрёпанной причёской.  
\- Нет! Спасибо за приглашение, но мне пора. И не забудьте отчёты – вы обещали.  
\- Обещал, - ответил дзенин как-то зло. – Разве не хотите приятно провести время? – последняя попытка, это чувствовалось в голосе.  
\- Извините, но я откажусь, - ответил Ирука с облегчением - понял, что больше его звать не будут, да это и к лучшему, разве нет? А Хатаке тряхнул головой, качнув жёсткими прядями, выпрямился и повёл рукой немного пренебрежительно.  
\- Ну, да и ладно. Счастливо вам до дома добраться.  
Чунин поклонился и, развернувшись, быстро пошёл по дороге, чувствуя тяжёлые взгляды дзенинов как удар между лопатками.

До дома он, правда, не дошёл. На узкой улочке сразу за углом к нему подбежал смутно знакомый рыжий мальчишка лет восьми, не шиноби, а так, простой пацан с раскорябанной коленкой. Заикаясь и шмыгая носом, заныл, запричитал:  
\- Ирука-сенсей, идёмте скорее! Он там! Хикару там, в парке, ногу подвернул! Идти не может, а страшно! А где родители – не знаю совсем! Я искал, искал, а Хикару там страшно же-е-е! Ну, скорее!  
И он тормошил сенсея, тянул его за рукав, не давая и словечка вставить между своими выкриками. Вытирал лицо замызганным рукавом и с надеждой смотрел на чунина.  
\- Ладно, идём, - поспешил за ним Умино, всё больше удаляясь от людей, света и голосов. На горе раздался грохот, и небо осветилось разноцветным всполохом – начался фейерверк. Пацан мельтешил впереди, показывая дорогу, уводя всё глубже, туда, где парковая зона постепенно сменялась почти лесом, что так и прилегал к огораживающей Коноху стене.  
Ветки цеплялись за рукава и полы, становилось всё темнее, свет луны едва проникал сквозь переплетение ветвей наверху, а вспышки огней только путали восприятие, расчерчивая землю резкими тенями. Пацан вдруг исчез из поля зрения.  
\- Эй! – остановился Ирука, чувствуя неладное. – Ты где?  
\- Здесь, - ответил мальчишка серьёзно, выходя из-за дерева. – Здесь, - сказал на его месте уже Какаши, развеяв хенге.  
\- Какого… - вышло потрясённо, а Копирующий сделал шаг.  
\- Не хотите погулять со мной под луной, Ирука-сенсей? – опасно, сквозь зубы.  
\- Вы… Это розыгрыш? Хатаке-сан, это не смешно.  
\- А что, вы видите, что я смеюсь? – дзенин сделал ещё один шаг.  
\- Тогда зачем?.. – отступил чунин. – Что за глупые… шутки.  
\- Не шутки, - Какаши сдёрнул с лица маску, сунул в рукав, показывая в лунном свете бледное до синевы лицо, на которое меняясь ложились разноцветные пятна: синий, красный, жёлтый... – Подойди…  
От его изменившегося голоса в голове что-то щёлкнуло, и Ирука, круто развернувшись, бросился прочь. За миг все границы были смыты, Умино кожей почувствовал, что сейчас перед ним стоял не вежливый, хоть и насмешливый дзенин, это был воин, охотник, что готов загнать его как дичь. И вот в этот момент Ируку охватило иррациональное чувство страха, такое, что даже дыхание перехватило, и к сердцу пополз холодок.  
Бежать было неудобно – юката путалось в ногах, сковывало движения, хоть и видел в ночном лесу чунин прилично – фейерверк всё же немного помогал - однако понимал, что всё бессмысленно, не сможет он убежать от дзенина. От Хатаке Какаши, что решил вдруг развлечься этой «праздничной» ночью. Злость накатила, добавив адреналина в кровь, и чунин остановился, приготовившись к обороне.  
\- Йо, йо, - раздалось совсем близко, – набегался? – Дзенин вышел из-за дерева, засунув руки в рукава, даже не запыхавшийся, словно не бежал за чунином по ночному парку.  
\- Отстань! – выплюнул Умино с угрозой, и диссонансом раздались радостные крики толпы, приветствующие новые, более красочные огни.  
\- Невежливо, - изменился у Какаши тон, - ох, как невежливо отказывать дзенину в его просьбе погулять на празднике, Ирука-сенсей.  
Подходил медленно, спокойно, но весь подобравшийся как струна Ирука не расслаблялся, всё ожидал нападения.  
\- Я не обязан… - начал было Ирука, но Какаши его перебил:  
\- Поздно!  
\- Что?  
\- Поздно оправдываться!  
\- Да я и не думал. - Всё внимание на дзенина, что сделал ещё один шаг, но тут сзади Ируку обхватили сильные руки, не давая и шанса вырваться, а Какаши впереди исчез с неизменным хлопком.  
\- Это хорошо, что не думал, - руки прижимали всё крепче, развязывали пояс, чужое колено раздвигало сзади ноги.  
\- Да что вы!.. – Умино попробовал дёрнуться, вырваться, но захват был стальным, не дающим и шанса на освобождение, несмотря на то, что руки Хатаке без дела не оставались.  
\- Молчи, молчи чунин! – юката скользнуло с плеч, напор всё сильнее, жаркий язык прошёлся по шее, вверх, по щеке, остановился в волосах. – Всего разочек!  
\- Не надо! Я не хочу! – Ирука опёрся о дерево, потому что Какаши, наваливаясь всем телом, сдирая одежду с испуганного чунина, едва не заваливал того на землю.  
\- Да просто заткнись! – рыкнул зло в ухо, твёрдой ладонью проскользнул вниз, в пах, смял член Ируки жадно, грубо, другой рукой раздирая тонкую ткань.  
Умино только всхлипнул, задышал резко, борясь с паникой, понимая, что всё, не вырваться, не избежать.  
\- Давай, деточка, не упрямься, - шептал Какаши в ухо тяжело дыша, упираясь каменным стояком Ируке между ягодиц, нетерпеливо об него потираясь. – Всё равно это будет, не заставляй тебя рвать!  
\- Сука! – вырвалось у чунина, однако Какаши только хрипло, возбуждённо засмеялся.  
\- Грязные словечки во время секса! Да это ты сучка, сенсей!  
\- Ну ты и мразь! – Ирука дёрнулся прочь, попытался ударить ногой, достать рукой, но разозлённый дзенин сделал подсечку, и Умино упал на колени в траву, ударившись головой о дерево. На несколько секунд перед глазами потемнело, но тут же ноги обдуло прохладным воздухом, его тряхнуло от ощущения чужого горячего члена между ягодиц, готового ворваться внутрь. Однако дзенин медлил, сдерживался, не давал себе волю, не торопился. Без труда фиксируя Ируку на месте, он погладил неловко бедро, но на последовавший злой рывок чунина впечатал того в землю ещё сильнее.  
\- Да расслабься ты, дурачок штабной! Я ж тебя порву.  
\- Рви, - выдохнул чунин упрямо, напрягаясь всем телом.  
И Какаши толкнулся вперёд, втискиваясь в судорожно зажатое колечко мышц. Чунин только закусил губу, задержав дыхание, однако вглубь член Какаши не вошёл – дзенин отстранился, поглаживая жадно поясницу, ямочки по бокам от позвоночника, что тенями-пятнышками выделялись на смуглой, гладкой коже. В небе снова полыхнуло, осветив на секунды всё вокруг красным, возбуждающим цветом. Хатаке уткнулся чунину лбом в плечо, прикусил кожу, погладил вроде как нежно бока, забираясь ладонями на живот.  
\- Я же хочу, чтоб и тебе хорошо было, - выдохнул, огладил пах, поиграл с вялым Ирукиным членом. Однако никакой реакции не добился – член не вставал, тело Ируку «не подводило», и изнасилование так и оставалось изнасилованием, никак в секс по обоюдному согласию не переходило. Копирующий чуть зубами от злости не заскрипел, мелькнула было мысль так и продолжить, но он просто не смог.  
\- Да что с тобой такое! – оттолкнул Ируку дзенин так, что парень упал на траву, едва успев подставить руки под лицо. – Неужели сложно потрахаться разок?!  
Копирующий решительно запахнул юката, не обращая внимания на торчком стоящий член, что тут же вымазал одежду каплей смазки.  
\- Я не трахаюсь с мужиками, - процедил Ирука, натягивая на себя порванное кимоно и бесстрашно встречая яростный и неудовлетворённый взгляд Какаши. Даже посмотреть, запомнить лицо дзенина без маски, о котором думал не раз вечерами, сил уже не оставалось.  
\- Врёшь! Ты такой лживый, сенсей! – Какаши приблизил лицо к красному от гнева чунину. – А твой Мизуки? Думал, что я не знаю?!  
\- Мизуки просто скотина! Именно из-за него я только с девушками и встречаюсь!  
\- Я не Мизуки! – рыкнул Какаши со злостью.  
\- Да никакой грёбаной разницы! – заорал ему в лицо Ирука, забыв и о страхе, что он испытывал к дзенину, и о чувстве самосохранения – он не собирался сдаваться. И Какаши прочитал это в его взгляде, больше не пытался дотронуться.  
\- Да ты сам же меня завлекал, - Копирующий всмотрелся в сверкающие глаза, выражение которых вдруг стало нерешительным и… виноватым?..  
\- Я не завлекал. Вам показалось…  
\- Думаешь, я не вижу, как ты смотришь на меня? Как попку выставляешь? Сегодня на улице чуть не спустил, скажешь, нет? – грубые слова помогли чунину прийти в себя.  
\- Не твоё дело, - снова обозлился Ирука. – Я в постель к тебе не прыгну, понял?  
\- Что, Шаринган Какаши недостаточно хорош для тебя? – язвительно, с насмешкой над скромником чунином.  
\- Не в этом дело. Ты не поймёшь.  
Копирующий помолчал, глядя в карие, а сейчас чёрные глаза, отступил, поправил пояс.  
\- Не пойму? Ну и хрен с тобой! Сучонок! – словно выплюнул словечко и пошёл прочь среди деревьев, не оборачиваясь и не торопясь.  
Ирука откинулся спиной на ствол дерева, запахнул тонкую ткань вокруг сбитых коленей и хмуро уставился на землю, едва не проклиная этого повёрнутого на сексе дзенина и свою симпатию, что никуда не делась и так же не давала ему его возненавидеть. Вот только хотелось не так, не случкой какой-то, а… Сейчас, когда опасность миновала, всё произошедшее стало выглядеть не так страшно, кровь побежала быстрее, когда Ирука представил, что было бы, поведи себя Какаши немного иначе. Умино усмехнулся своим желаниям – куда ты, с таким-то рылом, да в калашный ряд – вспомнилась так кстати пословица какой-то страны из учебника.  
Однако вдоволь пострадать под красочные всполохи на небе ему не дали – послышались приближающиеся шаги, и через несколько секунд перед подобравшимся чунином снова оказался Хатаке Какаши, но уже не такой самоуверенный и нахальный. Постоял, молча глядя на Ируку, что как девчонка натянул порванное юката пониже и тут же сам на себя разозлился.  
\- Ну, что? – спросил Ирука нарочито грубо, но Копирующий его тон не подхватил, подошёл и сел на пятки как можно ближе к чунину.  
\- Я вот что хотел… А! Как же сказать! – Какаши встрепал ещё больше волосы на затылке и наконец, решившись, посмотрел Умино в глаза.  
\- Я не могу уйти, не вот так…  
\- Почему не можешь? Не закончил, что ли? – сорвалось язвительно с языка чунина.  
\- Я не об этом, - мрачно ответил Какаши, придвигаясь сосем близко. – Ты вот не замечаешь, что нравишься мне.  
Ирука ошарашенно отпрянул, но тут же оскалился в усмешке.  
\- Ну, да, да. Прямо ночами не спишь!  
\- Положим, ночами я сплю – техники для этого есть. И йога. Но я по тебе просто с ума сошёл! Ты же дразнишь, ты завлекаешь, ты обещаешь…  
Ирука растерялся, заморгал.  
\- Какаши-сан, вы что?.. – горло перехватило от этой близости, от дыхания, которое опаляло щёку. Голос задрожал. – Я не завлекаю…  
\- Сам не замечаешь, но глаза твои сияют, когда на меня глядишь. Вот точно только для меня, я проверял, под хенге за тобой ходил!  
Ирука просто онемел, слушая такие признания, и хоть не доверял он этому дзенину, что едва его не поимел прямо в парке, да ещё и без согласия, однако в груди разлилось предательское тепло. А Копирующий протянул руку и коснулся щеки чунина кончиками пальцев. Ирука дёрнулся было, хотел отшатнуться, но настойчивая ладонь последовала за ним. Пальцы пробежали легко по скуле, погладили висок, который Какаши недавно так горячо лизал языком, пробрались в волосы и пощекотали раковину уха, посылая волну удовольствия по телу чунина.  
\- Ты… зачем это делаешь? – голос предательски дрожал. – Теперь так, лаской решил своего добиться?  
\- Нет, - почти прошептал дзенин, приближаясь к лицу, к манящим губам, на которые ложились блики от салюта. – Хочешь, пообещаю, что не трону тебя? Да я и не смогу тебя опять…  
\- Совсем уж не надо… - успел начать Ирука, но замолчал - Какаши был уже совсем близко, придержал смуглое лицо за подбородок и провёл легко языком по приоткрывшимся губам.  
\- Можно? – шепнул.  
А Ирука даже кивнуть не смог в его руках, просто прикрыл согласно веки и подставил губы под поцелуй, сдаваясь. Если бы вот сейчас, так нежно и соблазнительно захотел Какаши с ним прямо здесь… переспать, то Ирука был бы не против. Сил сопротивляться внезапно проснувшимся желаниям не осталось, ведь поцелуй из лёгкого становился всё более требовательным, жарким, до мурашек по спине и бабочек в животе.  
«Прямо инсектарий какой-то», - успел подумать Умино, прежде чем совсем потерять голову от Копирующего. Однако тот всё же оторвался, выпутал свои руки из-под юката, неохотно оставил в покое крепкое тело, что сейчас, кажется, было уже и не против потрахаться. Но теперь сам Какаши был против!  
Уходя от помятого Ируки по парку, он вдруг понял, что ему не всё равно, что он не может так всё оставить. Если Ирука-сенсей больше с ним и разговаривать не захочет, это будет одной из самых больших его, Какаши, ошибок. И не будет никаких совместных ночей и дней, как ему иногда представлялось в пустоте его квартиры, не будет улыбок и разговоров, ничего не будет у них вместе…  
\- Я тебе обещаю, что не кинусь, не бойся. И вообще, давай встречаться!  
\- Что? Вс… встретиться хотите?.. – переиначил растерявшийся чунин. – Для времяпровождения?  
\- Встречаться, Ирука, встречаться. Ты только со мной будешь, а я с тобой. А секс - когда сам захочешь, ну?  
\- Врёшь… - протянул недоверчиво, помотал головой. – С чего бы…  
\- Только без паранойи. Трахнуть я тебя и так смог бы, но мне нужно больше, Ирука, - наконец произнёс имя так, как и хотелось, с теплотой и желанием.  
Ирука помолчал, опустил глаза, тяжело вздохнул, поковырялся пальчиком в земле, посмотрел на небо, потом на Копирующего, что старательно сдерживался, чтобы не нарушить своё же данное только что слово. Ему уже хотелось именно «кинуться», но не для удовольствия, а чтобы постучать по упрямой каштановой голове.  
\- Ладно, - протянул, наконец, Умино, радостно потирая ручки в душе. - Я согласен.  
И почти задохнулся от удовольствия, когда Какаши снова прижался к его губам своими. Вспышки салюта продолжали играть на стволах и на двух фигурах оттенками смешивающихся цветов, огни взлетали всё выше, сияли всё ярче…

\- Пойдём на празднике погуляем? – спросил дзенин хрипло, с трудом оторвавшись от Ируки. – А то мои обещания псу под хвост.  
\- Пойдём, - как загипнотизированный повторил Ирука. – Но у меня юката… порвано.  
\- Я хенге сделаю, пошли.  
И они выбрались из парка, и пошли на освещённые улицы, и смотрели вокруг, не замечая больше никого, и поднимали головы, всматриваясь в небо, ловя всполохи цвета мечтательными глазами, чувствуя только руку в руке и тепло человека рядом.

Секс у них был… примерно денька через три, когда Ирука отомстил за всё, что мог вспомнить или придумать, в том числе и за так и не написанные два обещанных отчёта. А скорее всего причина в том, что и сам Умино сдерживаться больше не мог. Ну кто устоит перед Шаринганом Какаши, Ниндзя Тысячи Дзютцу, да ещё и полностью обнажённым в твоей кровати?..


End file.
